Safe & Sound
by michifteentitan
Summary: El amor por su hermana lo llevarà a èl a muchos problemas; por ejemplo, una pierna rota despuès de una visita particular (y peligrosa) al bosque. Pero sin importar que le pase a èl, Jack Overland siempre estarà allì para ella, para Emma, para protegerla a salvo de cualquier cosa. Y la pequeña sabe, que ella no pudo pedir un mejor hermano. One-Shot.


Safe & Sound

Emma habìa visto muchas veces a su hermano hacer esto, tomar el hacha y cortar madera para avivar el fuego. Ella siempre habìa creìdo que su hermano exageraba al decir que era un trabajo muy pesado. Pero ahora le creìa, ahora que la propia castaña estaba tratando de partir la leña que habìa tenido secàndose durante meses.

La niña habìa visto como Jack partìa el tronco de un solo golpe limpiamente, para despuès hacer alarde de su hercùlea fuerza. Usualmente se reìa de èl; pero ahora lo admiraba. ¿Còmo lo hacìa? Finalmente, con un ùltimo golpe certero, terminò de cortar el ùltimo tronco que tenìa pendiente. Observò la pila que habìa montado a un par de metros de ella. Gracias a sus pèsimos y dèbiles cortes la leña estaba astillada y en pedazos irregulares. Bueno, ¿quemarìa igual no? Esperaba que sì.

Tomò unos cuantos trozos y los metiò dentro de su casa. En pocos minutos y sin esfuerzo, logrò encender el fuego de la chimenea que habìa en la cocina; a continuaciòn llenò una gran olla con agua y la puso a calentar. Despuès empezò a picar verduras en la mesa.

-¿Ya regresaste?- la llamò una voz desde su habitaciòn- ¿Aùn tienes tus dos manos? ¿O te cortaste alguna otra parte del cuerpo?-.

-No es gracioso Jack- gruñò la pequeña Emma- Y solo para que lo sepas, no me hice daño-.

-Bien- riò el adolescente, con un claro dejo de alivio en su voz. La castaña siguiò con sus tareas y puso las verduras dentro del caldero. Repaso la receta de sopa que su madre le habìa enseñado el dìa anterior, tenìa que hacerla bien, ya que su progenitora no estarìa aquì para supervisarla y corregirla esta vez.

La madre de Jack y Emma trabajaba como curandera en el pueblo. Normalmente ella estaba muy ocupada durante el otoño, que era cuando el frìo empezaba a llegar al pueblo y las personas empezaban a enfermar debido a los abundantes cambios de temperatura. La mujer siempre tenìa el tiempo para venir a hacer la comida para sus hijos, mientras ellos se encargaban de las tareas del hogar, Emma limpiando y manteniendo la casa, Jack cazando, recolectando, cortando madera y cuidando a los animales.

Desafortunadamente, ahora la pequeña tendrìa que hacer todo lo anterior ella sola. Su hermano Jack tenìa un pie fracturado, y su madre estaba en el trabajo, por lo que las responsabilidades de ambos ahora estaban sobre sus hombros. Y ella se habìa prohibido a sì misma quejarse, despuès de todo era culpa suya en primer lugar que su hermano mayor estuviera herido.

Sacò la carne de gallina que tenìa en conservas y empezò a prepararla para la sopa. Odiaba tocar la carne cruda, a pesar de que en la comida sabìa muy rica, asì como estaba le daba mucho asco. Preferìa en dado caso trabajar con las gallinas vivas…..

Las gallinas vivas. ¡Las gallinas! ¡Los animales! Habìa olvidado alimentarlos aquella mañana. Emma dejò caer sobre la mesa los pedazos de carne y saliò corriendo de la casa hacia el patio trasero, tomando ràpidamente la cubeta llena de semillas que solìa tener afuera de la cerca que los rodeaba y empezò a lanzar el alimento hacia las aves que empezaron a amontonarse a sus pies. Tratando de salir del montòn, tropezò, derramando el resto del alimento sobre sì misma, teniendo a los pocos minutos una gigantesca avalancha de plumas y uñas afiladas sobre de ella.

Las gallinas tardaron un largo rato en por fin dejarla en paz; y cuando se puso de pie pudo ver como su vestido ahora estaba lleno de plumas, granos y polvo. Serìa una pesadilla lavarlo. Irritada se sacudiò lo mejor que vez terminado eso; tomò el contenedor donde solìan poner todos los desperdicios de las comidas de la familia con los que solìan alimentar a los cerdos; y lo depòsito en sus cubos.

Eso fue considerablemente màs sencillo; y una vez terminò con esa tarea diò la vuelta a su hogar para entrar nuevamente por el frente. Apenas habìa cerrado la puerta tras de sì cuando percibiò el olor a quemado. Espantada corriò a la cocina, para encontrarse con su hermano Jack, apoyado sobre su cayado de madera, sacando del fuego un caldero que despedìa un maloliente humo gris.

-¡Jack!- exclamò mientras se caminaba hacia su hermano y le acercaba una silla.

-¿Dònde estabas?- le preguntò èl preocupado- Sabes que no debes dejar un caldero al fuego solo, pudiste incendiar algo- la regañò.

-Lo lamento- murmurò ella con la mirada fija en el suelo- Lo arreglarè- Despuès se diò la vuelta y revisò lo que de haber salido bien, deberìa haber sido una deliciosa y reconfortante sopa de pollo. Tomò una cuchara de madera que estaba colgaba arriba de la chimenea y revolviò un poco la mezcla.

Las verduras que habìan quedado en el fondo se habìan quemado y pegado, el fondo del recipiente se veìa negro (genial màs pesadillas del lavado) y las demàs estaban lejos de estar comestibles. No tenìa remedio, si querìa sopa para la comida tendrìa que hacerla toda de nuevo. Y si algo le molestaba a su madre, era el desperdicio de comida. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Se arrodilò en el suelo, dejando el utensilio de madera sobre su regazo, desesperada.

Su hermano pudo ver su tristeza, y conmovido; sonriò.

-Oye, està bien; estas cosas pasan- la consolò- ¿Aùn tienes esas pechugas de pollo, no? ¿Por què no las sazonas y las horneas? Seguro quedaràn exquisitas-.

-¿Crees que serà suficiente para ambos?- preguntò ella con los ojos anegados de làgrimas.

-Eso creo, y si no, nos las arreglaremos- Jack le tomò con delicadeza sus manitas sucias y la atrajo hacia sì. Con sus pulgares le secò las làgrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas y le regalò una amplia sonrisa- No llores. Todo estarà bien-.

Emma no pudo sino sonreìrle de vuelta. Asì era su hermano, en algunas ocasiones burlòn y ligeramente arrogante; pero cuando se trataba de ella, siempre estaba ahì para apoyarla y para hacerla reìr; màs importante aùn: para protegerla.

_-¡Jack!- habìa gritado ella aterrorizada mientras era perseguida por la enorme bestia de pelaje negro. Pero entonces, el oso pareciò distraìdo por algo. Una segunda roca lo golpeò en la espalda, provocando que el animal se girara para enfrentarse con el joven castaño._

_-¡Oye tù enorme bola de pelos!- lanzò otro piedra a la cara del oso- ¡Por aquì!- entonces cuando se empezò a aproximar al adolescente, Jack gritò- ¡Emma corre, vuelve a casa!-._

El recuerdo del accidente que habìa tenido su hermano avivò su determinaciòn. Jack habìa salvado su vida, ¿era tan difìcil para ella cuidar de èl en recompensa? Ella se puso de pie, con renovadas energìas.

-Ve a tu cuarto a descansar, Jack; yo puedo manejarlo-.

-Bien, pero no quemes la casa ¿de acuerdo? Es la ùnica que tenemos- riò, antes de cojear de vuelta a su cuarto.

Horas màs tarde, el adolescente tenìa en sus manos su plato de pechuga de pollo a las habìa sido demasiado difìcil prepararlas. Olìa bastante bien, y solo estaban ligeramente quemadas. Emma se veìa ansiosa por saber què tal sabìan, y esperaba impaciente su opiniòn, sentada frente a la cama en la habitaciòn donde ambos dormìan.

El joven habìa insistido en comer con ella en la mesa, pero la pequeña rechazò la idea porque èl debìa quedarse descansando lo màs posible en la cama, ademàs de que ella no querìa comer. Despuès de una mañana tan ajetreada no tenìa nada de apetito. Con su tenedor, Jack pinchò uno de los cuadritos de carne y lo metiò a la boca.

La niña se tensò a la expectativa, el castaño no dijo nada por unos segundos. Despuès sonriò y dijo sin tragar:

-¡Edta muy dico!-.

Emma riò, parecìa que al final lo habìa logrado. Jack sonriò al ver a su hermana tan contenta; asì fue cuando supo que no iba a mencionar nada acerca de las pequeñas piedras que le habìa servido por almuerzo. Ella habìa trabajado muy duro, eso era lo que contaba. Ràpidamente terminò con todo lo que habìa en su plato, y a continuaciòn, su hermana sacò del cajòn de la mesita de noche que estaba al lado del lecho una botellita con un lìquido de color oscuro en su interior. Overland arrugò la nariz de tan solo verla.

Esa pequeña botella contenìa ''medicina para el dolor'', como le llamaba sencillamente su madre; era un pequeño anestesiante que èl deberìa estar tomando regularmente para disminuir el dolor de su pie fracturado. Sin embargo, el condenado lìquido dejaba un sabor nefasto en la boca, que duraba horas, ademàs de que no solo adormecìa su pie, sino todo su cuerpo, atontàndolo por unas cuantas horas. A Jack le fastidiaba a màs no poder, sobretodo considerando que la medicina ni siquiera lograba dormirlo por completo, dejàndolo incapacitado para hacer nada, y matàndolo de aburrimiento durante horas.

Emma ràpidamente llenò con èl una cucharita, y la acercò a su hermano, poniendo su mano debajo de ella para evitar derramarla. El joven se cubriò la cara con la manta que tenìa encima, provocando un suspiro exasperado de la niña.

-¡Vamos, Jack, no de nuevo!- le reclamò ella, con tono autoritario- ¿No crees que ya estàs un poco grande para esos berrinches?-.

-Si supieras còmo sabe esa cosa, tù tambièn harìas berrinches, Emma- le corrigiò èl, bajando la sàbana. No del suficiente humor como para aguantar sus bromas, la joven picò con su dedo ìndice el pie lastimado, provocando que Jack abriera la boca para gritar del dolor, pero negàndole la oportunidad metièndole la cuchara en la boca.

-Bien, lo admito. Esa estuvo buena- riò una vez tragò el repugnante medicamento-Pero aùn estoy enfadado- su sonrisa torcida contrastaba con sus brazos cruzados.

-Pues lo lamento, tu tampoco lo haces más sencillo- le reclamó ella imitando su pose.

-Quizás no deberías esforzarte tanto en primer lugar- su voz se suavizó mientras se acomodaba en la cama, una vez ya propiamente sentado, palmeó con su mano el pequeño hueco que había hecho- Si entiendes que no fue culpa tuya lo que pasó, ¿verdad?- Emma no respondió- Ven aquí- Jack insistió.

Ella trepò hasta poder sentarse a su lado. Su hermano la rodeò con sus brazos y apoyò su mentòn en su castaña cabeza. Emma cerrò los ojos, ¿còmo podìa pretender que no habìa sido culpa suya? Ella debiò haber sido màs precavida, o al menos debiò correr màs ràpido.

Esa mañana ella habìa salido a recolectar bayas y distintas hierbas aromàticas y medicinales para su madre. Jack, como de costumbre estaba afuera partiendo la leña que consumirìan en el dìa. Como el adolescente no podìa acompañarla en ese momento, le pidiò que se quedara cerca y no se adentrara demasiado en el bosque. La niña respondiò que sì vagamente, pensando que su hermano la sobreprotegìa; no era la primera vez que hacìa esa tarea y nunca habìa ocurrido nada malo.

Sin embargo, una hora màs tarde, se habìa encontrado a sì misma ligeramente perdida entre los àrboles, ya que una de las hierbas con las que debìa volver a casa se habìa vuelto especialmente difìcil de encontrar y ella habìa seguido con su bùsqueda sin darse cuenta de còmo se adentraba cada vez màs en el bosque.

Teniendo una vaga idea de còmo volver, emprendiò el regreso a casa, solo para encontrarse con un enorme oso negro buscando comida a un par de metros de ella. Emma se habìa quedado lo màs quieta posible, mientras trataba de obligar a su cerebro presa del pànico a pensar que hacer a continuaciòn.

Pero entonces, el oso pareciò percibir su olor junto con el de las bayas en su canasta y empezò a perseguirla. Desde que volvieron a casa, Emma se habìa dicho a si misma que tenìa que entrenar a su sentido comùn para trabajar bajo presiòn. Muerta de miedo, ella habìa olvidado poner en pràctica simples tàcticas que la hubieran librado del oso. Correr cuesta abajo. Dejar caer su canasto (que era el objeto de interès del animal). Gritar.

La pequeña habìa corrido en lìnea recta a todo lo que daban sus piernas, sin pensar a dònde iba. Gracias al cielo, su hermano Jack habìa entrado al bosque al buscarla, despuès de darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella se estaba tardando en regresar. Con sus expertas habilidades de cazador, Overland diò con su rastro y pronto los alcanzò; justo a tiempo para ver como su hermana tropezaba con una raìz salida de àrbol. Emma aplastò su cuerpo lo màs que pudo contra el àrbol tratando de poner distancia entre ella y el oso. Pronto la bestia se levantò en dos patas, gruñendo y escupiendo. La castaña gritò y cerrò los ojos.

Sùbitamente, la atenciòn del oso pareciò desviarse de la jovencita hacia algo màs, y Emma pudo ver a su hermano Jack gritàndole al oso y lanzàndole piedras a la cara. Notando la agresiòn, èste se dirigiò ràpidamente hacia el muchacho, quièn despuès de gritarle a su hermana que corriera de vuelta a casa; sacò un cuchillo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalòn y desapareciò entre los àrboles, llevando al animal consigo.

La castaña se quedò quieta un segundo, mientras su corazòn se reiniciaba, y de repente; en la lejanìa, pudo escuchar a Jack gritar junto con el sonido de varias ramas rompièndose. Emma corriò, y despuès de varios minutos recorriendo el lugar pudo encontrar a su hermano mayor.

Èste habìa rodado por una pequeña colina, y estaba recostado en el fondo, una de sus piernas atrapadas bajo el imponente oso. Aterrorizada, la joven Overland bajò hacia donde estaba Jack tratando de no terminar rodando colina abajo de la misma manera. Una vez llegò al lado de su hermano, se arrodillò junto a èl.

Estaba inconsciente, sus bellos ojos cafès permanecìan ocultos por sus pàrpados. El oso no parecìa querer moverse, de hecho; parecìa estar muerto, pero Emma no se relajò ni un poco, lista para atacarlo con una roca de ser necesario.

-¡Jack, Jack!- le llamò ella, mientras le sacudìa de los hombros- Por favor, Jack despierta. No te mueras, por favor, Jack-.

Una suave risa saliò de los labios del adolescente, quièn aùn tenìa los ojos cerrados.

-No te preocupes, no pienso morirme aùn. No hasta que les diga a todos que derrotè a un oso yo solo-sonriò. Emma riò nerviosamente, llena de alivio; para despuès abrazar a su hermano.. el viaje de regreso a casa despuès de eso fue espantoso. Habìa una larga distancia que recorrer, Jack estaba muy herido, ademàs de cansado y no habìa manera de conseguir ayuda.

El joven se apoyò como pudo sobre Emma, y juntos caminaron a casa; llegando tarde para la cena; encontràndose con su madre preocupada (e iracunda) en la puerta esperando por ellos. Se suponìa que allì habìa terminado la pesadilla, pero la pequeña no podìa dejar de pensar en ello desde entonces.

-Me alejè de casa cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera- respondiò.

-Eres humana, Emma- dijo Jack- Es normal cometer errores-.

-Lo lamento- su voz sonaba tan pequeña y fràgil que el corazòn de su hermano se encogiò un poco- Quisiera recompensàrtelo de alguna manera-.

El joven tratò de pensar en algo sencillo que la pequeña pudiera hacer para aliviar su inmerecido e innecesario sentimiento de culpa. La ràpida mente de Jack tuvo pronto una respuesta astuta.

-Tengo una idea- dijo èl, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa- Si tan segura estàs de que es tu culpa el que yo estè asì; entonces recompènsamelo haciendo algo que yo te pida-Emma le diò a Jack una graciosa mirada confundida- ¡Sì! Te darè un ejemplo, justo ahora estoy terriblemente aburrido y no puedo salir a jugar contigo por mi estùpido pie; asì que entretènme-.

-¿Entretenerte?- su mirada castaña llena de incredulidad- ¿Còmo quieres que haga eso?-.

-Bueno…- Jack sonriò. Era precisamente esa pregunta la que èl querìa que hiciera. Sabìa exactamente què le iba a pedir, algo en lo que su hermana menor era muy buena- ¿Por què no me cantas algo? Eso servirìa-.

-Supongo que està bien- se encongiò de hombros la pequeña- Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, despuès de todo, salvaste mi vida-.

-Ningùn precio es demasiado alto por tu vida Emma- le dijo Jack muy serio, vièndola directamente a los ojos. La jovencita se quedò quieta, sorprendida del poder de su mirada. Despuès los labios de Jack formaron esa sonrisa torcida que tanto hacìa reìr a Emma- Adelante, empieza-.

Overland se quedò un momento pensando en las canciones que sabìa; tratando de escoger una apropiada, no tenìa la màs mìnima idea de que deberìa cantar. Entonces la letra de la que en un tiempo habìa sido una canciòn de cuna de su madre brillò en su cabeza. Perfecto.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight_

La aguda y melodiosa voz de Emma comenzò a hacerse oìr poco a poco. Las bellas notas de la canciòn resonando en las paredes de la habitaciòn. En poco tiempo, Jack se relajò y se acomodò en otra posiciòn màs a gusto, dejàndose llevar por la mùsica.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

El pueblo entero se silenciò y nada màs habìa en el aire que su voz, arrullando a cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Ambos pudieron notar como poco a poco los pàrpados del joven empezaban a ganar peso. La castaña cantaba con una tranquilidad indescriptible, una pasiòn silenciosa, dàndole un verdadero significado a la letra. Ella pudo notar como el efecto de la medicina empezaba a hacerse notorio en el joven a su lado, sonriò.

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone, gone

Con un ùltimo suspiro,Jack cerrò definitivamente sus ojos, quedàndose profundamente dormido; su cabeza ladeàndose ligeramente. Las manos alrededor de Emma se relajaron; permitèndole estirarse para alcanzar una manta y cubrirlos a ambos. El ùltimo pàrrafo de la canciòn lo cantò pegadita a èl, casi en susurros; acomodada para seguir a su hermano al paraìso de los sueños.

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

_Buenas noches Jack. Te quiero hermano._


End file.
